


inuit

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Family Feels, Inuktitut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: willam has found him self in a camp of inuit and maybe he might stay there if he can just get these people to trust him
Relationships: willam&auput





	inuit

> Me and my group have arrived in northern Canada . we have met an Inuit tribe member. Fortunately one of the group members speaks Inuit . We have asked if we can go to his settlement. Then He said Î. (Ee) which means yes . As we walked to his village we asked him” Kinauvit?” Which means what is your name?. So,he said Nootaikok is his name .He also said we are here. He said to wait while he goes to get the leader of his group . He came back out with the leader of the group . He tells him why we are here. He said Ullaakuut which means hello . we ask if it is ok for us to stay for a while he said Î. Which means yes we said Naqurmiik which means thank you and We went to a small cluster of tents. We have met most of the tribe as a greeting i got a knife at my neck i am glad noottaikok was here or i world have been killed . We have met noottaikoks wife Nanurjuk. She is a very sweet young woman who is very curious. She asked us over 15 questions about who we were, where we are from and our culture. On day two of being here many of the tribes people asked us many questions, most were about where we are from and what home is like . It is day 4 sorry for not writing. I was looking around the camp . it is day five .I have made friends with a shy little girl whose parents died two years before we came to the camp so i now look out for her and she has grown on me and she told me her name is Amka which means one with a friendly spirit i can see why they named her that she is very sweet. It is day 4 amka has told me she is 4 years old. I have started to help her learn how to talk . It is day 9. I have been having so much fun with Amka that I have lost track of time and she now knows how to say my name. The first time I heard her say my name, I was surprised and happy and now we have a little game of her hiding around camp and me finding her.It is day 11. I have lost so much time but I can't help but spend time with Amka and she is now learning to swim and she is getting very good at that. It is week 2 I have now adopted amka as my own. She now is my little angel. Some of the tribe's people still ask questions when they see us together and give me a side eye but mostly don,t do anything harmful I believe they are stating to trust me . It is month 1 and now i have been teach amka and have met a nice woman named aupat who has been very sweet to me . End of act one

today i found auput at the back of her tent when i checked on her she groweled and tryed to bite me i dont know what happend but i am worryed 

**Author's Note:**

> hi comment


End file.
